F O R G O T T E N
by jullal91
Summary: What happens when you lose you memory and you have to move to anew town and meet new people. Will she get her memory back or keep living her new life? Jiley Joley Moe Shley Siley Miley Joe
1. Chapter 1

It was so dark in here everything had been so quiet for so long now and I could suddenly hear voices talking around me, who was it? I didn't recognize any of the voices I opened my eyes and looked in to the bright light staring at me from the sealing.

Tish: she looked down at her daughter is surprise and relive "Oh my god" she said and bent down to hug her.

Miley: she hugged her back trying to be polite then she shrugged away a bit looking at her "who are you" she asked as nicely as she could even tho she was really confused.

Tish: she looked shocked and hurt at her daughter "oh hunny" she started to cry in to her husbands chest.

Billy: he hugged his wife as he looked at his daughter then he pulled away and walked over to his daughter side "Destiny do you remember us?"

Miley: she looked at them with blanck eyes, who was this Destiny they where talking about? Her name wasn't Destiny "emm, I am sorry sr. I think you have the wrong room, my name is Miley Ray" she said starting to get a little scared.

Doc: Comes in to the room and sees that she is awake and smiles "good to see your ok Destiny" he smiled and walked over to the bed.

Miley: she looked at the doctor, even he had her name wrong. "its Miley!" she now said a little irritated.

Doc: Looked at her than at her hurt parents "would you to excuse me and…. Miley for a moment"

Tish/Billy: nodes and walks out

Doc: He sits down beside her bed and looks at her "so Miley, why don't you tell me all you remember?"

Joe: he looks down in his books trying to get the last f his homework done so he wont have to deal with it for the rest of the week. He wasn't really in to school, but they had recently started with Prust and he found himself to enjoy that.

Sandra: walks in to his room is about to say something

Joe: he looks up at his mom with a slight glare "how many times have I told you to knock?" he asked in a harsh voice.

Sandra: she looked at her son she didn't like to think that she had raised him bad but sometimes she couldn't help but to wonder what she did wrong. She put down a pile of clods "its dinner in 30 minutes" she said and walked out.

Joe: he just looked down in the book again not bothering to answer her, he stopped writing and went over to the computer and turned on the music before checking the news online.

Doc: He walked over to the Cyrus family with a serious face and looked at them "your daughter has a concussion and it looks like it might be permanent" he looked at them for there reaction.

Tish: starts crying again and berries her head in Billys chest.

Billy: trys not to cry as well he looks at the docter "so who is this Miley Person she believes she is?"

Doc: " we are not really sure but it looks like a person she has made up in her head the past 4 mouths she has been in a coma"

Billy: he takes a deep breath "so what do we do now?"

Doc: he hesitates but decides to tell them "well if it was me I would maybe consider sending her away for a while, meet new people start over, because in her head she is now Miley Cyrus and not Destiny Hope Ray and it will be really difficult to send her back to school to all her friends and everything thet she has no idea who is or that she has ever known in her head"

Tish: she looks at the doctor "you want me to send my only child away, my girl that I have waited 4 months for to wake up?"

Doc: he looks down a little then back up "that's what I would have done, if you guys wont move away with her of course?"

Billy: she sighs "I cant leave I have my job"

Doc: "I will leave you two to discuss it" he turns around and walks away.

Miley: she looked around the room, it was pretty boring, it was so white, I though hospitals was suppose to bring life not death she thought to herself as the door went of an mr. and mrs. Cyrus walked in. I sat up in the bed looking at them taking my hand thru the hair feeling a little pump in the back of my head I ignored it. "so… what can I do for you guys?" she asked.

Tish: she was fighting her tears as much as she could "I would like to know what you remember from your past?" she said struggeling the words.

Miley: no offence Mrs. Cyrus, but I don't really know and I don't really give out personal stuff to strangers!

Tish: she cant hold it in anymore, why should she? It was her daughter she half yeller half cried "and that's because you're my daughter and I taught you that, I am your god damn mother!

Miley: she got scared from the now hysterical women in front of her she pushed the emergency button looking shocked at the door hoping soon would come.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc: she came half running in to the room and looked at Miley that was looking scared over at her mother "is there something wrong?" he asked already knowing it.

Miley: she looked down at her hands "can you please ask them to go? Im not feeling like having people here right now"

Doc: he looked at them "you heard her, why don't you guys go home get a good night sleep and talk about what we talked about, then come back tomorrow?"

Billy: he nodes and half pushes Tish out the door.

Doc: he looks at Miley "is there something I can do for you before I leave?"

Miley: she looks up at the doctor "who is Destiny?"

Doc: "shes was a girl that looked exactly like you do, a weary nice girl I am sure… but she is gone forever I am afraid" he smiled at her a little

Miley: she looked down again "oh ok, im sorry to hear that… night" she said then lied down in her bed and went to sleep.

3 days later

Miley: she went off the plain, she had to move to a new town to new people, that was better than live in a children home since her parents died in the car accident where she lost most of her memory. She walked out of the airport and looked over at the sign saying Miley Ray, she walked over to it "I am Miley" she said a little shy.

Driver: he smiled at her "let met ake your bags, and i will drive you to the house" he said and to grebbed the bags.

Miley: she satt in to the car and the driver got in on the driver side. "so how long is it?"

Driver: he sarted the car and drove out of the parking lot. "About 1 hour" he said and smiled.

Miley: she half smiled and looked out the window at all the threes as they drove longer and longer out in nothing. They stopped as they came to a big old fashion house. That was her new home, a nice big garden and a beautiful porch with a stair up. "wow this is beautiful"

David: "I know right" he said closing the door on his car walking up from behind her.

Miley: she jumps a bit by the unfamiliar voice, she turns around and looks at the guy and then beautiful car. "hi I am Miley Ray" she smiled dazzling.

David: He smiled back at her "im David Henrie"

Miley: she smiled bigger "oh so you live here?" she asked.

David: "yeah, mom and dad is gone for the weekend I am having a pool party tomorrow afternoon, I hope that's ok?" he looked at her perfect body "your more then welcome to join" he smiled as they walked in to the house.

Miley: she smiled "will see" she smiled and walked up the stairs. "so where is my room?" she asked curies.

David: He smiled and opens a door "right here" he walks in.

Miley: she walked in, the and looked around "this is nice" she smiled big she walked past the king size bed and over to the balcony door opening it looking out on the view over the big pool and the green grass going as far down she could see.

Joe: he walked down the stairs and out to his truck go in and drove down the road to the big house, it was far in a long road with a lots of threes around. He stopped down the car in the driveway and got out. The henries, they had the biggest lawn in the howl town and his job was to cut it. He put his ipod on as he started to cut the grass.

Miley: she was sitting out on her balcony reading a book, the sun was hot so she was only sitting in a big loose t-shirt and hot-pants. She looked up as he heard a load noise down at the lawn. She looked at the guy cutting the grass, he had his shirt off, his abs where big and his howl upper body was glinting of sweat. She couldn't help but stare a little at the incredibly hot body.

Joe: he looks up as he feels eyes on him, not really unusual since mrs. Henrie was always staring at him, but this time it wasn't her eyes, it was a younger girl, about 16, she had long brown curly hair, a really slim body and a beautiful face. He smiled a bit to her.

Miley: she was a bit shocked that he had looked at her and smiled at her she blushed and looked back down in her book.

Joe: he smiled to himself and kept on cutting the grass.

David: Walks out to the pool and sees Joe "Hi dude" he walked over to him.

Joe: sopped the grass clipper "whats up?"

David: He sits down and throws Joe a water bottle "nothing much, your coming to the party tomorrow right?"

Joe: smirks "sure I will" he takes a sip of the water "so whos the girl?"

David: He smiles knowing what Joe is thinking "shes my new `sister´ " he smirked "so don't try anything Jonas!

Joe: he chuckles "what are you talking about?"


	3. Chapter 3

David: He raises an eyebrow "oh come on Joe I know you, a hot young girl like her, normally you would be al over that in two seconds"

Joe: he rolls his eyes a bit "whatever dude, il emit she is pretty hot"

Miley: standing at the end of the balcony listening to them, she smiles a bit. Before walking in to her room closing the door.

Joe: he looked up at the balcony over his head, he ad totally forgotten that she was there "shit, do you think she heard us?" he asked David

David: He shrugged "whatever, shes cool" he smiled.

Joe: he looked at the time "well I better get back to it if im going to get this done today" he said and got up and walked over to the grass clipper again.

David: He chuckles and got up and walked in. "Miley?"

Miley: she walks downstairs with her book "yes?"

David: He looked down at her legs for a few seconds she had a short shorts on under the big t-shirt then up again "Have you been out on the balcony?"

Miley: she smiled a bit then looked away "no, I was inside it was to hot outside" she smiled and walks to the door "I was thinking I would go sit under the three on the lawn, its shadow there, is that ok?" she asked

David: He chuckled a bit "you live here you can do whatever you want, oh and do you want to come to school with me tomorrow? You can start then if you want?"

Miley: she walked over to the door and opened it "yeah sure" she walked out and over to a three in the middle of the big lawn, she sat down and started to read a book, honestly the only reason she got out there was so that she could look at the guy.

Joe: he looked over at her as she sat down, he looked down at her perfectly brown legs, he smirked a bit, he knew she had gone over there so that he would talk to her. He stopped the grass clipper again and walked over "what are you reading?"

Miley: she heard his voice again and looked up "threatened me not" she smiled.

Joe: he sat down "is it any good?"

Miley: she smiled and looked at his big abs "y-yeah, im Miley by the way"

Joe: he smiled "im Joe, so why did you move here?"

Miley: she looked down "my parents got in to a car accident with me in the car, I lived… they didn't" she said with a low voice.

Joe: he saw her sad face "oh im sorry" he said in a comforting voice.

Miley: she took a deep breath and looked up half smiling "Thanks" she said then it was silence an awkward silence, she said without thinking "so are you working here?"

Joe: he looked at her and chuckled "no im just cutting the biggest lawn in town for fun"

Miley: she blushed and looked down. "yeah.."

Joe: he looked at her blushing "so are you starting school tomorrow or Monday?" he asked trying to chance the subject for her.

Miley: she looked at him again "tomorrow" she smiled.

Joe: "cool then ill see you then" he got up and looked at her "I got to get back to work, ill talk to you tomorrow" he smiled and walked over to the grass clipper again.

Next morning

Miley: gets up from bed and walks in to her bathroom, Joe had still been working on the lawn when she went to bed, it only made it harder for her to sleep. But she did, she put on a little makeup and walked over to her bags, she hadn't had the time to unpack yet.

David: Knocks on the door and opens it, looks at Miley in her small robe "oh your up" he smiled

Miley: "yeah" she bent down to find something to wear "so what is girls at the school wearing?" she asked. She didn't want to stick out.

David: He smirked "they go in normal cloth it depends on the whether but today its nice so shorts or skirts" he said amused that she would ask that.

Miley: she looked thru her bag and found a shorts and a thank-top "like this?" she showed him the cloths

David: He nodded "perfect" he said and walked over to the door "ill be downstairs" he said and walks out.

Miley: she smiled a bit and chanced before walking back down and in to the kitchen seeing David eating left over dinner "you cant eat that for breakfast!" she said and walked over to the freezer finding some food and starts to make som sandwiches. When shes done she gives one to hime "here eat this!" she smiled before eating her sandwich.

David: he smiled and took a bite "wow this is great, how did you learn that?"

Miley: she smiled and tried to remember how she learned it but she couldn't so she lied "a TV show"


End file.
